The Old Oak Tree
by EightYearsandaHalf
Summary: A special oak tree is struck by lightning at Kellynch Hall, leading to an earlier resolution for Frederick and Anne. A short, three-chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crack of thunder startled Anne Elliot awake. Shortly after came low rumbles from farther away. Strong gusts of wind shook at the windows, rattling the glass panes and threatening to break them. Anne climbed out of her bed at Uppercross Cottage, where she had been visiting her sister for the past seven weeks, and walked over to the window to see sheets of rain pouring down from the sky. Shivering, she pulled her night jacket closer around her body and watched as lightning flashed in the sky and tree branches swayed wildly in the wind. It had been perhaps ten years since such a fierce storm had come upon the area, and she remembered how much damage the last one had caused at Kellynch Hall.

A timid knock sounded at the door.

"Aunt Anne?" A small voice sniffled.

Anne lit a candle, walked to the door and opened it. Two short, shadowy shapes stood in front of her - they were her young nephews, Charles and Walter Musgrove.

"Can we stay with you?" Charles asked. "Walter is scared."

Walter was clearly terrified as his little body trembled and he gripped his older brother's arm, but Anne could see in the flickering candlelight that Charles was afraid as well.

"Yes. Come in, boys."

The two children hurried inside, climbed into Anne's bed and immediately pulled the covers over themselves. Another roar of thunder sounded and Walter shrieked. Anne set the candle down and hugged her two nephews. She was not surprised that they sought her comfort rather than that of their mother down the hall. Whenever Anne visited Mary, the latter alternated between yelling at the boys and putting them in the care of their nursery-maid, Jemima, or their grandmother, Mrs. Musgrove.

"There is nothing to fear," Anne said soothingly, but the boys disagreed and remained firmly under the blankets. She recalled how Charles and Walter enjoyed pretending to be soldiers or sailors who travelled the world. "Is this not an exciting adventure?"

The boys uncovered themselves and their eyes lit up.

"An adventure?" Charles asked.

"Yes! We are on a third-rate ship with 74 guns, sailing through a great storm in the Atlantic Ocean. Who shall be our brave captain?"

Charles and Walter both called out and began to argue. After some skillful negotiation by Anne, it was settled that Charles would be captain, Walter would be first lieutenant and Anne would be second lieutenant. Over the next twenty minutes, their adventure unfolded as they avoided capsizing and fought of a surprise attack by a larger French ship. Soon after, the boys grew tired and fell asleep, no doubt continuing the adventure in their dreams.

Anne pulled the covers over the boys and sighed. Though she wanted children of her own, she had resigned herself to life as an aunt. It was not a matter of her age but her heart. Five years prior, she had turned down the opportunity to be in Mary's position as Charles Musgrove's wife. Her godmother, Lady Russell, had lamented her refusal, but Anne never regretted it. Anne had already been persuaded to relinquish the one man she ever loved, and though he was indifferent to her now, her affection would remain his forever.

Anne placed a kiss on the top of each boy's head, then blew out the candle and went to sleep.

~~OOO~~

Three miles away in the neighbouring village of Kellynch, Captain Frederick Wentworth lay in bed at Anne's childhood home, Kellynch Hall, where his sister and brother, Sophia and Admiral Croft, were now residing. A naturally light sleeper, Frederick had awoken from the thunder and lightning. Propped up against a pillow and with one arm bent behind his head, he listened to the howling wind and recalled the particularly bad gale in Plymouth Sound seven years prior, when he and his damaged prize frigate had come dangerously close to capsizing. At the time, he hardly cared whether he lived or died, and had almost wished for a great wave to carry him off to a watery end. But his responsibility to his crew and desire to prove his naysayers wrong won out in the end.

And how did he feel now? He had gained the rank of post-captain six years ago, the war was over, and he had a fine fortune of five-and-twenty thousand pounds. Every success he had ever desired had been realised… save one. Anne's rejection of their engagement eight years ago still stung bitterly - a deep and never-healed wound upon his heart. Though Frederick might have tried to understand her difficult position, his pride would not allow it. Instead, as he did whenever painful thoughts of Anne surfaced, he simply brushed them aside and tried to think of something else.

A bright flash lit up the room, followed by the distant, splintering sound of wood. _The lightning must have struck a tree,_ Frederick mused. He guessed it had occurred within the expansive grounds of Kellynch Hall. Frederick went to the window for a look but saw nothing except rain and blowing tree branches. If anything significant had happened, he would surely hear about it in the morning from Admiral Croft, who in three short weeks was managing Kellynch Hall better than Sir Walter Elliot ever had in the previous thirty years.

Returning to bed, Frederick drew the hangings closed and laid his head on the pillow. Slowly, the sound of rain and thunder lulled him to sleep and brought on a dream of a familiar young woman. She smiled sadly, her dark eyes revealing a deep loneliness that mirrored his own. Feeling an overwhelming desire to pull her closer, Frederick reached for her hand but it slipped from his grasp, and then she turned and walked away.

~~OOO~~

"You look quite tired, Frederick," Sophia remarked the next morning at breakfast. "Did the storm keep you awake?"

"Yes," Frederick lied as he sat down at the table.

Admiral Croft shook his head. "This peace is no good for you. Why, I remember sleeping through a similar storm in the North Seas. A good captain must sleep through any disturbance. One never knows when an enemy ship will approach and one will need all his wits about him."

Frederick drank his coffee and remained silent. Better that the Admiral think he had grown soft than admit he had tossed and turned for hours dreaming about Anne.

"What a storm it was!" Sophia said, taking a bite of buttered toast. "Did you find any damage to the grounds, my dear?"

Admiral Croft nodded. "I took a walk this morning and came upon the gardener, James, who was inspecting the grounds. He told me that the lightning badly damaged a large oak tree. Most of the trunk was splintered and the bark exploded. The tree will have to be felled."

"That is a shame," Sophia replied. "The trees here are so majestic and tall; you can tell they have been around for many generations."

"Even the oldest must give way eventually, and James told me this oak was indeed the oldest tree on the grounds."

"Do you mean that lovely one at the beginning of the avenue, near the lake?"

Admiral Croft nodded. "That is the very one."

"It was one of my favourites. Why, Frederick, you suddenly look quite pale. Are you well?"

Sophia and Admiral Croft fixed their eyes on Frederick, who realised he had been sitting in the same position for several seconds with his coffee cup suspended in mid-air. Frederick cleared his throat and carefully set the cup back down in its saucer.

"Perfectly well, Sophia," he said in a measured tone. Then he turned to Admiral Croft. "When will the tree be taken down?"

"The men have started already. I will go after breakfast to watch the progress."

"I have no plans today; I should like to accompany you, if I may."

Admiral Croft nodded and Frederick turned his distracted mind back to his coffee.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	2. Chapter 2

Frederick's head tilted upwards and his stomach turned as the men cut the tree. He had hoped that by watching this giant symbol of his past come down, he might finally achieve the closure that had eluded him for the past eight years. Instead, every branch that fell to the ground brought an increasing feeling of discomfort.

The strong and magnificent oak had been brought down suddenly and violently by an external force; the parallels to his and Anne's engagement, along with Lady Russell's interference, could not be missed. More than that, this tree had been _their_ tree, one that had witnessed the happiest moments of his life thus far. Where he and Anne had spent innumerable summer days sitting under the broad leafy shade, watching the sunlight reflect on the lake and dreaming about their future together. Where he had proposed to her and experienced the exquisite felicity that followed with her acceptance. Where they had shared their first kiss. He could still hear the tinkling sound of her laughter, see the sparkle in her eyes as she gazed lovingly at him, and smell the lavender of her hair as she rested her head against his arm.

As more and more pieces of the tree came down, Frederick fought an urge to call out and stop the work. The men finished with the branches and began sawing into the wide trunk; Frederick could hardly bear to watch. No longer could he ignore the truth that had always been in front of him - he was still in love with Anne Elliot.

He wanted to do something, but what? The gardener had declared the tree a loss and Admiral Croft and Sophia had agreed. Frederick had no authority on the matter… only one other person might. He turned to Sophia, who had accompanied him and Admiral Croft.

"Is Miss Elliot aware of this work being done?"

"Miss Elliot? I daresay she would not care," Sophia responded with a slight laugh.

The words were like a knife to Frederick's heart.

"Did she… had she said something about this tree?"

Sophia gave a puzzled look. "No, but other than her flower gardens, she seemed not to care about anything involving the grounds. And she is fifty miles away in Bath. The gardener assures the Admiral that this work is well within our discretion."

Frederick realised his mistake. Sophia thought he was talking about Anne's older sister, Elizabeth.

"I meant Miss Anne Elliot. She is only three miles away. Perhaps someone should tell her."

"Oh, I see. No, we need not bother her. The gardener has explained that this is the only option for the oak, and Miss Elliot seems busy enough with Mrs. Charles Musgrove and her nephews."

Frederick nodded. He could speak no further without raising his sister's suspicions, and had no idea how Anne felt about the tree or him. Her actions over the past few weeks had bewildered him more than anything, and he found himself unable to read her as he had once so easily done. By sunset, the tree was reduced to a low stump.

~~OOO~~

That evening, Frederick and the Crofts made their customary journey to the Great House for dinner. Conversation at the table was particularly animated as everyone wanted to discuss the storm.

"How terrible it was!" Mary exclaimed loudly. "The constant rumbling was quite hard on my nerves, and I thought the windows might burst from the wind. I was awake half the night afraid for my life. Thankfully, the boys slept through the entire ordeal. They sleep through everything!"

"I was so frightened!" Louisa agreed. "I went straight to Henrietta's bedchamber and stayed there until morning." She turned to Frederick who sat to her right. "Have you experienced anything like it before, Captain Wentworth?"

Frederick set down his fork and knife. "I have been through a few similar storms while at sea in the West Indies and near England."

Louisa and Henrietta exclaimed in horror.

"It must have been even worse on a ship! How did you endure it?" Henrietta wondered.

"How fortunate your men were to have such a capable captain!" Louisa remarked.

Frederick shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He had enjoyed the flattery and attentions of the Miss Musgroves over the past few weeks, but not tonight. He stole a glance at the other end of the table, where he wished he were seated. Anne was engaged in conversation with Charles and Admiral Croft. Frederick reluctantly turned back to Louisa and Henrietta and made a brief, polite response before taking another bite of roasted pheasant. He then turned to Mr. Musgrove and said,

"Did your property take any damage from the storm?"

"Yes, Captain Wentworth. A few trees were uprooted by the strong winds. Luckily, no structures were damaged."

Sophia, sitting next to Mr. Musgrove, added, "Kellynch Hall was fortunate to have only one casualty. The tallest oak tree on the grounds was struck by lightning and had to be taken down today, but everything else survived intact."

Frederick heard Anne's voice suddenly stop in mid-conversation and he looked at her. All the colour drained from her face and to his surprise, her gaze shifted to him. Their eyes met for less than one second before she realised it and hastily turned back to Charles, but that was all it took for Frederick to penetrate her thoughts. She had cared deeply about the oak tree, and Frederick knew that meant she still cared about him as well.

~~OOO~~

Anne sat on the sofa after dinner, giving all the appearance of listening to Mary and Mrs. Musgrove as they talked next to her, but only hearing half the conversation. The rest of her mind was focused on her own thoughts. The oak tree was gone! Frederick had once told her that oaks could live for hundreds of years. This particular one had existed since before the Elliots were awarded the baronetcy, and Frederick and Anne both thought the tree would last beyond their lifetimes.

"It may be one of the few things that outlasts my love for you," he had once whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Anne looked at Frederick as he sat with Louisa, Henrietta, and Charles by the fireplace. He had continued to avoid her company tonight as he had done since arriving at Kellynch. Perhaps it was fitting that, like his once tender feelings for her, the tree was no more. Kellynch Hall and its grounds already held too many reminders of her failed engagement to Frederick, and the tree was the most painful one of all.

"Good evening, Miss Elliot."

Anne looked up to see Sophia standing next to her and forced a polite smile.

"Good evening, Mrs. Croft."

Sophia took the empty chair next to Anne. "I could not help but notice your reaction at dinner to the news of the oak tree, Miss Elliot. I hope you are not upset that it was cut down."

"Not at all."

At Sophia's unconvinced expression, Anne continued, "I was only surprised, Mrs. Croft. That particular oak tree was one of my favourites, and has been around for so long that it never occurred to me it might one day be gone."

Sophia nodded sympathetically. "I understand. I am sorry the news was burst upon you so unexpectedly. Frederick thought you might wish to know about it sooner, but I did not think it mattered. The next time we have any changes to the grounds, I shall inform you immediately."

Anne paused. At least Frederick had remembered - of course he remembered. Though he had acted no further and was now trying to attach himself to another, the revelation that he was not entirely unfeeling towards her provided a certain amount of pleasure.

"The stump of the tree still remains," Sophia continued. "Would you like to see it? You must know you are welcome at Kellynch Hall any time."

Anne had deliberately avoided Kellynch since the Crofts had arrived, but decided a visit might be best - she could say a final goodbye to the tree and all it represented, and finally close the chapter on that period of her life.

"Thank you, Mrs. Croft. Might I call on you tomorrow morning?"

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	3. Chapter 3

After Anne's brief visit to the Hall, Sophia urged her to spend as much time as she wanted strolling the grounds. Anne invited Sophia to join her, but the latter sensed the need for privacy and declined.

Thus Anne walked alone through the shrubbery and towards the lake until she came upon her destination - the remains of the once towering oak tree. She sat on the stump and looked up at the cloudless autumn sky, observing how no branches obstructed her view. How strange it would be when spring came and the shady canopy was gone! She looked down the avenue lined with younger oaks. They stood tall and would continue to grow, perhaps even surpassing the height of their former neighbour one day.

"Miss Anne?"

Anne turned to see the gardener standing nearby. "Good morning, James."

"Good morning, Miss Anne. Please pardon the interruption. I hadn't seen you around these parts lately. I suppose you heard 'bout the tree?"

Anne nodded.

"'Twas a very fine tree. I remember admiring it when I was a young boy and my father was the gardener here, and now here I am with grandchildren of my own."

"I was very fond of the tree too. I understand it sustained a great deal of damage."

"Yes. The lightning struck the tree good and killed it. Almost all of the trunk was split. We took what parts we could for firewood. But a larger part of the tree will live on, if that brings you comfort."

Anne looked down at the stump. "True. This forms a nice seat and has a fine prospect of both the avenue and the lake."

"Yes, but that was not what I meant, Miss Anne. Captain Wentworth asked to save a large section of the trunk close to the bottom - the least damaged part."

"He did?"

"He has a friend in Lyme, he said. A Captain Harville who likes to work up wood and could use it for one of his projects."

"Oh, I see." Anne chided herself for hoping, however briefly, that Frederick might have saved the wood for a different reason.

"Would you like to see the piece? 'Tis in a nearby shed."

Curious to see the damage from the lightning, Anne agreed. James guided her to the shed and opened the door. Inside sat a three foot tall section of the trunk.

"You can see where the lightning struck," James said, pointing to a scar along the bark. He was explaining how the lightning had turned the water in the tree to steam when one of the under gardeners appeared; he needed James' help regarding some minor repairs to Elizabeth's flower gardens. The two men took their leave and Anne was alone again.

She walked over and gently fingered the splintered bark. What might Frederick's friend make with the wood? Perhaps it would be used for part of a chair or the legs of a small table. Knowing that the tree would continue to exist in another form comforted her, even if it would be in a stranger's house.

Anne looked at the pattern of rings in the wood and started counting them. She had no idea how long she had been in the shed when she heard quick footsteps approaching. Expecting the gardener again, she was completely unprepared for the sight of Frederick as he stopped a few feet away from her.

~~OOO~~

Frederick had cursed his bad luck the night before when he could not escape Louisa and Henrietta's company all evening. He grew further vexed when Sophia mentioned that Anne would be visiting Kellynch in the morning, as he already agreed to go shooting with Charles. Since he did not know when Anne would arrive, Frederick would have preferred to stay at the Hall all morning to ensure he would see her. Instead, he settled on keeping his time with Charles brief and returning to Kellynch quickly by horseback. Luckily, Frederick saw the gardener upon his return, who mentioned that he had shown Anne the piece of trunk not fifteen minutes ago.

Frederick dismounted his horse, handed it to a groom and hurried over to the shed, worried he still might have missed Anne. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted her petite frame. As he approached and she turned to look at him, a deep blush spread over her neck and face. Seeking to decrease her embarrassment and ignoring the immense dust that had gathered on his clothing, he immediately greeted her and then said,

"I thought part of the tree ought to be saved."

Unable to meet his intense gaze, Anne distracted herself by tracing the circles in the wood with her finger. "I understand from the gardener that you will send this to a friend in Lyme. I am sure he will turn it into something beautiful."

"I have a confession to make," Frederick said, stepping closer. "I did not speak truthfully to the gardener. I do have a friend in Lyme, but the wood is not for him."

Anne looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"My friend would regard it as a fine, though damaged, piece of wood with no further significance, but it is very special to me. The memories tied to the tree may be from long ago, but they are still dear to my heart."

Frederick saw the mixture of confusion, hope, and doubt in Anne's eyes as he continued, "I once said the tree would outlast my love for you, but it turns out the reverse is true. I have been a foolish and stubborn man. I ignored my heart and allowed anger and pride to guide me for the past eight years. It is unpardonable how much time has passed, but I have loved none but you. Tell me not that I am too late, that I have lost my chance to win your heart again."

While he spoke, Anne's mind was most busy, and, with all the wonderful velocity of thought, she could respond without pause,

"You need not win my heart again, Frederick. It has always been yours."

~~OOO~~

 _One year later..._

The landaulette turned the corner just in time for Anne to see the waggon pulling away from the house. Frederick stood at the front door, reading a letter with a pleased look on his face. Upon hearing the carriage approach, he hurried over to lend Anne his arm before the footman could offer his services.

"How was your visit with Mary?" Frederick asked.

"She is tired from baby Elizabeth, but otherwise well. I saw the waggon. Did we receive a delivery today?"

Frederick smiled. "Yes. It is something I have been anticipating for a couple of months now."

"What is it?"

"A surprise. Come with me."

He led her inside the house and up the stairs, then said, "Wait! Close your eyes."

Anne laughed and obliged, allowing Frederick to carefully guide her into one of the bedchambers. After maneuvering her to the nearest corner, he said, "You may open your eyes now."

Anne let out a gasp. In the small, unfurnished room stood a baby cradle made entirely out of oak. One end had a large W carved into it and the following words inscribed underneath: "Be thou the rainbow to the storms of life." A dark, uneven line ran partway down the piece.

"I asked Harville to make this with our piece of the oak tree," Frederick explained. "He writes that he used it for the end and found matching oak for the rest of the cradle. The dark line you see is damage from the lightning strike, and Benwick chose the quote."

"Lord Byron, of course," Anne whispered with an unsteady laugh.

Frederick leaned over and saw tears in his wife's eyes.

"Are you pleased?"

Anne nodded. "It is beautiful. Captain Harville has truly outdone himself. I could not have imagined a more perfect use for the oak tree."

"It will now be a part of our children's lives," Frederick said softly, placing one hand on his wife's swelling stomach.

"And I hope our grandchildren as well. I am so thankful that you saved it."

Frederick brought his arms around Anne and gently hugged her.

"It was the tree that saved me. Had it not fallen, I might still be blind to my feelings for you. When I saw it struck down before its time, I realised the same had happened to us, but unlike the tree, _our_ course could be altered if I could only overcome my pride. Every day, I wake up next to you and feel so blessed that I was given a second chance. No matter how many storms we may encounter in the future, I shall never allow anything to tear us down again."

THE END


End file.
